Never Again
by koneko101
Summary: What would it be like to die? Would it be quick, painful, painless? She couldn’t help but wonder. And as she slipped deeper and deeper into her depression, she began to think thoughts of self destruction, and in the end, she came to one conclusion. There


Koneko101- Yeah, no idea where this one came from. Just kinda out there, probably just got it from stress due to getting ready to leave for college. So sorry!! Ok, well, here ya go.

Disclaimer- I do not own Beyblade, enough said.

Prologue

She was never good enough. Lying in her bed, she idly munched on some popcorn as she played on her laptop. Surfing the web, she never even noticed when she had stopped feeling anything. Looking at old things that used to make her almost bust a gut laughing, now they only managed to get a small laugh from her. She was slipping deeper and deeper into her depression, and no one even knew. Well, at least, that she knew of. She knew that her mother definatly didn't care. She had tried telling her of a few things, things that would have any other parent at least a little concerned. But no, her mother had just shrugged it off, either accusing her of lying or exaggerating. Even when the doctor confirmed it, she still shrugged it off. She could remember one event in particular.

_Flashback_

Hillary stood in the doctors back office, holding out her arm for the nurse to draw blood for the labs she needed done. They conversed pleasantly as her vein was located, and she felt fine as the needle was inserted. But when the blood itself started to get drawn, she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. Feeling lightheaded, she leaned casually against the wall so as not to draw suspicion. It was all she could do not to pass out. It was only after the nurse removed the needle and had her press cotton over the area did she allow herself to fall back.

She wasn't even sure how it happened, it was so fast. One moment she was standing, the next she was on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Blinking, she glanced around but didn't attempt to sit up just yet. She waited until the dull roar in her ears had calmed before looking up at her nurse, who was looking down at her worriedly. "Hi," she said calmly. The nurse rolled her eyes before moving so she could sit up. Once she was able to stand, she was directed to the break room. An energy drink was handed to her, and she was forced to drink it before she could leave.

_End Flashback_

Of course, her mother naturally didn't believe her. She tried to pass it off as a case of klutziness. So here she was, ready to just spend the rest of the rainy day cooped up in her room. Her mother entered only once that day, but left with barely a hello. Hillary heard the door close soon after, and knew that she would more than likely be home alone for the night. This was a normal occurrence. Shrugging it off, she went back to her web surfing. Her mind wandered to a movie she and the boys had seen recently. 'The Happening'. It had been a good movie overall, but she couldn't help but wonder. What would it be like to die? Would it be quick, painful, painless? She couldn't help but wonder. And as she slipped deeper and deeper into her depression, she began to think thoughts of self destruction, and in the end, she came to one conclusion. There would never be anyone to help her. Her decision was made.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kai clenched his fist as he paced back and forth, waiting for the doctor to come. The dojo had received a call earlier that evening, and had rushed over. Hillary had attempted suicide. The only thing that saved her was the neighbor, who had heard the gunshot. She lived in a pretty dangerous neighborhood, so the man thought a gang had broken in. He had called the police, and they had gotten there just in time. Apparently her mother wasn't answering her phone, so they had called the dojo. After all, that was her first speed dial on her cell. Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he plopped down on a chair. His teammates weren't any better. Ray was trying to comfort Max, who looked like he was going to burst into tears at any moment. Tyson and Daichi were silent, and Kenny even kept Dizzi closed. Everyone was worried, for she was important to all of them.

Her mother eventually found out, and they were all surprised when she walked into the hospital with an annoyed expression on her face. Glancing at them briefly, she turned to the nurse at the desk. "Excuse me, my daughter was brought in earlier. Is there anything I need to do?" she asked. The nurse glanced at her before handing her a stack of files. "If you would just fill these out please, we will also need your insurance information as well." Mrs. Tachibana blanched slightly. "Um, we don't have medical insurance," she ground out. "Then you will be charged in full, I'm afraid," the nurse responded. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the younger woman. "And just how much are we talking here? I don't want to pay more than 100 if possible." Glancing at the agitated mother, she shrugged slightly. "Ma'am, I'm sorry to say that it will definitely be more than that. She is currently in surgery, and after that she will need to be on bed rest with a few medications." Turning a deep red, she scowled and threw the papers down on the desk. "Look you, I refuse to pay some fucking high cost just because my daughter is a fucking failure! Good day to you!" she snapped before storming off.

The boys watched her leave, all too shocked to move. The nurse was as well, but managed to recover before them. Sighing, she put the paperwork back in the cabinet. "Boys, I'm afraid that unless there is a way to pay the bill, we can't treat her. And without the proper medication, it is almost certain that an infection will develop and you will lose her. I'm sorry, but there's nothing more to do," she said 

softly, upset that the mother cared more about money than her daughters own life. She was startled when they all rushed to the counter. "Lady, we don't care about the cost. Just tell us how much it is and we'll pay it. No matter what," Tyson said, his voice shockingly quiet. Kai pulled out a checkbook, and looked at her expectantly. Too shocked to protest, she merely stuttered out the amount and watched, amazed, as he wrote out a check and handed it to her. As it wore off, a small smile grew on her face. These boys obviously cared very deeply for this girl, and hopefully she would be around to realize it.


End file.
